


Braids

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: You love when Sebastian has his classic “Bucky hair”.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan & Reader, Sebastian Stan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Braids

You sat on the couch as you waited for Sebastian to finish up his shower. He had been gone for close to a month between all the projects and press he had going on. Winter in New York could be your favorite time when Sebastian was with you. He agreed to all your requests whether it was it was going to a tree lighting or simply walking around the city in the freshly fallen snow. This year, you and Sebastian had been apart for most of the winter season, both of your jobs taking you away from the each other but when Sebastian got home the previous night, he swore he was all yours until the new year.

The two of you had slept in and stayed in bed until hunger drove you out of bed and into the snowy streets. You went out for breakfast, munching and laughing as the two of you caught each other up on your lives face to face. Not ready to go back home after eating, you decided on a walk through the park. Hand in hand, you watched kids run around in the snow and couples kiss under trees. You walked around until Sebastian started pulling you in the direction of your apartment. Sebastian headed straight for a warming shower when you got back, you settling for warm pajama pants and one of Sebastian’s old sweatshirts.

You popped off the couch and walked into the kitchen, preparing mugs of hot chocolate for you and Sebastian when he finally finished his shower. You were about to go back to snuggling on the couch when two strong arms wrapped around you from behind.

“I believe this sweatshirt belongs to me,” Sebastian said in a teasing tone, tugging on the bottom of it.

“You lost the right to your comfy clothes when you asked me to move in with you.”

“Fair enough,” he chuckled, kissing your shoulder.

Grabbing both steaming mugs of hot chocolate, you made your way back to the couch. You sat down, popping your legs up on the coffee table. You handed Sebastian his mug and took a sip from yours before setting it on the table beside you. Sebastian sat his on the coffee table before flopping himself down, resting his head on your legs.

You sighed in contentment as Sebastian flipped channels before landing on a rerun of Parks and Recreation. The two of you chatted for a bit about future work commitments and travel plans before falling into a comfortable silence. You ran your fingers through Sebastian’s hair, enjoying it’s ‘Bucky length’ as you called it. You picked up some strands and started braiding it until Sebastian started squirming around.

“Shhhh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair.”

“Why?” he questioned with a chuckle.

“Because it’s long and soft and fun to play with.”

HIs only response was a gentle kiss on your knee.

You continued to braid and unbraid the strands of soft brown hair until you heard little snores coming from Sebastian. You didn’t want to disturb him, you knew he never got enough sleep, but you certainly didn’t want to spend the night on the couch.

“Babe?” you said, gently shaking his arm. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed handsome.”

The two of you walked into the bedroom, quickly tucking yourselves into bed.

“Y/N?” Sebastian mumbled sleepily.

“Hm?”

“Thanks for braiding my hair and letting me sleep in your lap,”

“Anytime Sebs,” you giggled as you snuggled into his chest. “Anytime.”


End file.
